24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
, Janeane Garofalo, Jeffrey Nordling, Annie Wersching, Carlos Bernard, Kiefer Sutherland, James Morrison, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Colm Feore, Cherry Jones and Bob Gunton]] Season 7 of 24 premiered in the United States on January 11, 2009 at 8pm on FOX, two years after the previous season began. The premiere was a 2 night, 4 hour event (January 11 and 12 from 8-10pm on FOX/Global). In the UK, the show premiered with two episodes on January 12, with another two the next week. Every subsequent week will have one episode, therefore placing the UK airing exactly one week behind the US. 24: Redemption, a two hour prequel to Season 7, aired on November 23, 2008. Season overview In the seventh season (2009), four years have passed since the last season and Jack Bauer is on trial in Washington DC for his supposed past crimes. Jack's day takes an unexpected turn when supposedly dead former colleague Tony Almeida returns. Meanwhile, newly elected President Allison Taylor leads the country through difficult times alongside White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin and First Gentleman Henry Taylor. A national security crisis prompts an investigation by a team of FBI agents including Janis Gold, Renee Walker, Larry Moss and Sean Hillinger. Despite the disbandment of the Counter Terrorist Unit, Chloe O'Brian and Bill Buchanan continue working, albeit underground, to help the day's efforts. 24: Redemption Taking place 42 months after Day 6, 24: Redemption details the Inauguration Day of President Allison Taylor. Meanwhile in Sangala, Africa, Jack Bauer is subpoenaed to appear before a Senate hearing regarding his actions with the Counter Terrorist Unit, but doesn't want to go. He ends up in the middle of a military coup whilst working at the Okavango School with friend Carl Benton. Timeline Day 7 starts at 8:00am EST, taking place 44 months after Day 6, and roughly 13 years, 2 months after Day 1. This is the first season to date to use Eastern Standard Time (EST) as opposed to Pacific Standard Time (PST). Format Major subplots * Jack Bauer faces trial by United States Senate for human rights violations while working for CTU. * President Allison Taylor is forced to declare war on African nation of Sangala. * Colonel Iké Dubaku's attempts to use the CIP firewall to coerce the President into standing down from Sangala. * The return of ex-CTU agent Tony Almeida, who appears to be working with the terrorists. * Henry Taylor's investigation into the alleged suicide of his son, Roger. * Bill Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian and Tony Almeida's undercover operations to bring down the corrupt aspects of Taylor's government. Ratings According to TVbytheNumbers.com, the season premiere shown on Sunday (8:00am-10:00am) averaged 12.6 million viewers; the following night (10:00am-12:00pm) brought in 12.3 million viewers. Cast from Season 7]] Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (9 episodes) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (5 episodes) * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (9 episodes) * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (6 episodes) * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (9 episodes) * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor (9 episodes) * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin (9 episodes) * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss (9 episodes) * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger (9 episodes) * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold (9 episodes) * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (7 episodes) Special guest star * Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer (1 episode) Guest starring * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Colonel Iké Dubaku (7 episodes) * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge (7 episodes) * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth (6 episodes) * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo (6 episodes) * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods (6 episodes) * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson (5 episodes) * Mark Aiken as Nichols (5 episodes) * Ever Carradine as Erika (4 episodes) * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens (4 episodes) * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo (4 episodes) * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler (4 episodes) * John Billingsley as Michael Latham (3 episodes) * Dameon Clarke as Alan Tanner (3 episodes) * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso (3 episodes) * Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso (2 episodes) * Marina Black as Christina Hillinger (2 episodes) * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (1 episode) * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian (1 episode) * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor (1 episode) * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett (1 episode) Airings Season 7 was delayed for over a year due the the 2007-8 Writer's Guild of America strike. FOX decided to hold out from airing the few episodes of the season that had been made so that all 24 episodes could be shown non stop. As a result, it was decided that a prequel should be made to keep viewer interest at a high, and to allow Jack Bauer to explore new surroundings; Africa. Episodes See also * Unnamed Day 7 characters * Day 7 antagonists Category:24 Category:Day 7 7